Lirios para la eternidad
by Miss Lily de Lioncourt
Summary: Una última oportunidad para contar la verdad y que la historia no quede en el olvido. Descubre lo que esconden mentiras y traiciones, lo que rompió el egoísmo y la manipulación.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de la gran J. .**

**Un nuevo fic. Actualizaré con tanta asiduidad como pueda. Ideas, comentarios, reflexiones, todo es bien recibido, siempre es un placer leeros así que no olvidéis dejar review. No cuesta nada y a mí me hacéis muy feliz. Sin más comenzamos con la historia …**

* * *

_**~ Lirios para la eternidad. ~**_

_**Prólogo**_

_**El pasado es la única cosa muerta cuyo aroma es dulce. **_

_**Edward Lawrence Thomas**_

* * *

Dos. Ese era el número más importante en mi vida ahora. Dos meses desde que Harry Potter venció a Lord Voldemort. Dos días para mi juicio. A pesar de ello estaba tranquilo, Azkaban era un lugar que ya conocía y al que no pensaba volver. No me importaba lo que se decidiera pasado mañana.

Aunque al parecer para librarme iba a tener que usar métodos aún menos ortodoxos a los que solía usar ya que mi dinero había dejado de tener efecto dentro del Ministerio.

Salí del despacho del funcionario al que acababa de intentar sobornar y caminé hacia el ascensor. Obviamente el hombre no recordaría nada de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Que mi intento fallido se aireara sólo me perjudicaría.

Justo cuando la puertas del ascensor estaban cerrándose alguien entró en el último momento.

-Señor Malfoy- Me saludó Potter. Ni quiera le miré. Una de la comisuras de mis labio se torció y respondí con normalidad.

-Potter-

-Me gustaría hablar con usted- Alcé una ceja, extrañado y entonces giré el rostro para mirarle.

-No veo de qué teníamos que hablar usted y yo-

-Tal vez de por qué usted se encargó del entierro de mi madre-

No pude evitarlo. Mis ojos se ensancharon formando una mueca de sorpresa que pocas personas habían visto en mí ¿Cómo demonios sabía él eso? En su momento dejé bien claro que no quería que nadie se enterara.

Carraspeé y aparté la mirada intentando disimular cuan turbado me había dejado esa frase tan directa.

-No sé de qué estás hablando … ¿Por qué me encargaría yo del entierro de tu madre?-

El ascensor se abrió y salí con paso apresurado. No quería continuar con esa conversación. Sin embargo Potter siguió mi ritmo y antes de que pudiera llegar a las chimeneas agarró mi brazo y me detuvo.

-Como sabrá durante mi búsqueda de horrocruxes estuve en Godrics Hollow y visité la tumba de mis padres. Estaban en lugares distintos del cementerio y en la lápida de mi madre rezaba "Liliana Evans. El mañana nunca muere" Eso me hizo pensar … ¿Por qué en la lápida de mi madre estaba su apellido de soltera? Era como si quisieran desvincularla de mi padre. Entonces, cuando todo acabó le pregunté sobre esto a la única persona que quedaba viva que podía saberlo ...-

Le miré imperturbable, al menos en apariencia- ¿Y? -Dije arrastrando el sonido.

-Visité a mi tía Petunia, la hermana de mi madre, y tras mucho insistir dijo su nombre. Dijo que Lucius Malfoy se había encargado del entierro de mi madre- Todas las explicaciones de Potter eran tranquilas y pausadas.

-Está bien, fui yo … ¿Y qué?- Pregunté de forma abrupta.

-¿Quién se cree usted para separar a mis padres de esa forma?- Su voz estaba forzadamente controlada y sus ojos encendidos de una forma que me resultaba familiar.

-Yo tengo, y tenía, más autoridad que nadie para hacerlo. No iba a permitir que Lily descansara junto al bastardo de tu padre-

Potter hizo el amago de sacar su varita y yo me limité a mirarle con un mueca de burla y superioridad.

-No le consiento que hable así de mi padre, ni que ensucie el amor que mis padres se profesaban-

-Tú no sabes nada, Potter- Dije con tono ponzoñoso, girándome para entrar en las chimeneas. Volvió a detenerme.

-¿Qué es lo que no sé?- Me giré una vez más mirándole aún con superioridad, burla. El quería saber pues que así fuera.

-Tu madre jamás quiso a tu padre-

-Eso es mentira- Potter me miraba como si me hubiera vuelto loco de repente … Pobre ignorante.

-Tu madre me quería a mí. Nadie tenía más derecho que yo a encargarme de su entierro- Iba a interrumpirme así que levanté una mano para que guardara silencio - ¿Crees que si fuera mentira los amigos de tu maravilloso padre lo hubieran permitido? ¿Tu tía muggle sabría mi nombre si no fuera así?

Disfruté su expresión confusa y turbada y ello se plasmó en la sonrisa torcida que se dibujó en mi rostro. Casi podía ver como en su interior caía piedra a piedra la gran mentira que todo el mundo creía. El amor de James Potter y Liliana Evans. Una asquerosa mentira que junto a otras encubrió mi historia con Lily.


	2. Capítulo uno

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de la gran J. .**

**¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que comentaron y dieron a favoritos!**

* * *

_Capítulo uno._

_Con el amor no se juega. Hay muchos que empiezan por broma y terminan quemándose._

_Carlo Dossi._

* * *

Nunca en toda en mi vida hubiera imaginado que una situación así se daría. Sin embargo no iba a dejar escapar esta oportunidad, debía contar nuestra historia. Era la última oportunidad para que alguien creyera en nosotros, en Lily y en mí, en nuestra historia y que esta no muriera. Y aunque pareciera extraño no se me ocurría una persona más indicada para escucharla que Harry. Después de todo es su hijo.

Sea como fuere había regresado a aquel lugar acompañado de Potter. El sitio que compartí con Lily, donde convivimos como pareja. Una pareja muy feliz. Este era el lugar indicado para lo que me disponía a relatar a su hijo.

Hacía muchos años que no había estado en este lugar pero mis pies encontraron el camino por sí solos. Fuimos andado, pues estaba muy cerca a la entrada del Ministerio de Magia en el Londres muggle. Una vez estuve frente a la puerta del piso me di cuenta de que no tenía llave, es más, ni si quiera recordaba dónde estaba. Tras dar una mirada alrededor para comprobar que estuviéramos solos saqué mi varita y abrí la puerta murmurando "Alohomora".

Contuve la respiración al pasar el umbral de la puerta. Todo seguía exactamente como lo recordaba, salvo porque una capa de polvo cubría cada rincón de la casa.

Era un piso pequeño que constaba de un salón-comedor, baño, cocina y la habitación. Seguramente en los armarios aún habría ropa, tanto mía como de Lily. En el salón había un par de fotos nuestras. Eso fue lo primero en lo que se fijó Potter. Cogió uno de los marcos le pasó una mano por el encima y la observó con el rostro desencajado.

La foto no tenía nada de especial. Era un primer plano de nuestros rostros, nos mirábamos el uno al otro y ya está.

-No puede ser … - Me miró y después volvió la vista hacia la foto -Tiene que ser falsa.

Rodé los ojos mientras con un movimiento de varita limpiaba el polvo del sofá y me sentaba.

-Sí, Potter. En verdad odiaba a tu madre y durante toda mi vida no he tenido nada mejor que hacer que falsificar fotos e inventarme otra vida –Hablé con tono mordaz y después resoplé-

Harry dejó el marco en su lugar y se sentó en una silla, a una distancia considerable de mí.

-Debes saber que lo que voy a contarte es la absoluta verdad. No voy a difuminar ni a censurar nada. Voy a contártelo todo tal y como lo viví -Le miré, serio y él asintió- Y una vez que empiece vas a tener que escuchar hasta el final -Potter volvió a asentir, con seguridad-

Tras unos segundos de silencio tomé una larga bocanada de aire y me dispuse a comenzar mi relato...

_Estaba en mi sexto año en Hogwarts, a finales de febrero. No era un día muy especial, me encontraba junto al resto de mis amigos en los jardines. Un pequeño rato de relax antes de ponernos a estudiar. _

_-Eh, ahí va Potter otra vez- Interrumpió la conversación Rodolphus._

_Todos giramos la cabeza en la misma dirección que Rodolphus. A lo lejos se veía a Potter corriendo hacia Lily Evans._

_-¿Cuánto creéis que va a tardar en darle calabazas otra vez?- Preguntó Amycus, claramente divertido._

_-Tres minutos- Respondió Regulus sin dejar de mirar a la pareja._

_-No le va a dejar ni terminar la frase- Terció Severus, desviando la mirada de ellos._

_Efectivamente. Potter parado delante de Evans empezó a hablar, ella le miró y al segundo siguiente pasó por su lado y continuó caminando. _

_-Os lo dije … - Murmuró Severus mientras el resto reíamos._

_-Ya pero tú juegas con ventaja, Snape. Te llevas muy bien con la sangre sucia –Comentó Rodolphus llevándose una mirada grave, seria, por parte del aludido. _

_-Potter es penoso, se nota a leguas que Evans vive por y para estudiar y nada más ¿O no es así Severus? -Dijo Regulus._

_Snape se removió incómodo -No sabría qué decirte … -Se levantó y tras despedirse con un asentimiento de cabeza se alejó._

_Le observé, obviamente no le gustaba que ella fuera nuestro tema de conversación. O más bien el de Rodolphus, Amycus y Regulus. Yo me mantenía al margen._

_-¿Tú qué crees Lucius? -Resoplé, Potter y Evans eran algo que no me importaba nada en absoluto._

_-Potter es patético por regla general pero se luce especialmente con las mujeres. Es un completo inepto- Subí los hombros con una mueca desdeñosa en el rostro._

_Amycus negó lentamente con la cabeza -Es cosa de Evans, es una santa. Cualquiera pierde el tiempo con ella-_

_Alcé una ceja y después solté una risita burlona. Ninguna mujer es una santa si se sabe cómo tratarla. Desvié la mirada poniendo los ojos en blanco, en una muestra de lo muy torpe que Amycus me parecía en este tema._

_-¿Crees que tú conseguirías que Evans dejara de lado los libros?- Preguntó Amycus de repente. Rodolphus y Regulus se miraron entre ellos divertidos._

_-Yo puedo conseguir cualquier cosa- Respondí en un tono de voz grave, dejando ver mi usal ego._

_-El gran Lucius Malfoy lo puede todo … Bien tienes hasta final de curso para hacer que Evans beba los vientos por ti- Estiró una mano hacia mí._

_-Me sobran unos cuantos meses -Respondí mientras estrechaba su mano._

_-¿Y qué tiene que hacer el que pierda?- Intervino Rodolphus._

_-Amycus deberá dejar claro cuan perfecto soy cada que alguien lo niegue- Solté su mano y sonreí de medio lado._

_-Yo con la vergüenza que será para ti ser rechazado por una sangre sucia me conformo ...- Concluyó Amycus y tras eso nuestra conversación derivó en otro tema._


	3. Capítulo dos

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de la gran J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

_Capítulo dos._

_Y a veces, a veces los cambios son buenos. A veces los cambios representan todo._

* * *

-¿Una apuesta? ¿Así fue su historia?- Me interrumpió Potter -Es ruin- Dijo con desprecio.

- Fue un comienzo, eso es lo importante. Si fue bueno o malo es algo que ni entonces me importó ni me importa ahora - Respondí con calma- Además debes comprender lo siguiente, yo era un niño de dieciséis años criado bajo unos ideales muy estrictos de pureza de sangre y tu madre para mí estaba al mismo nivel que un elfo doméstico. Yo debía demostrar que era el mejor y Lily y sus sentimientos me importaban muy poco. Me traía sin cuidado el daño que podría causarle, e incluso casi se podría decir que hubiera disfrutado al hacer que se enamorara de mí para después romperla el corazón.

Harry me miraba como si quisiera destrozarme a golpes. Sin embargo se mantuvo en su lugar, apretando los puños.

-No comprendo como de algo tan rastrero pudo surgir amor- Harry prácticamente escupió esas palabras.

-Algo cambió -Dije con simpleza- No sabría decir qué exactamente, cómo o cuándo paso. Simplemente algo cambió y después todo fue cayendo, como fichas de dominó colocadas una detrás de otra. Pero me estoy adelantando mucho en la historia.

Harry respiró hondo, un gesto calcado de Lily, e hizo un movimiento con la mano indicándome que continuara.

-Tras esa apuesta mi actitud hacia Lily cambió de forma radical aunque por supuesto, forzadamente. Fingir nunca había sido difícil para mí así que estaba seguro de que todo sería coser y cantar. Durante las siguientes dos semanas frecuenté los lugares por los que ella solía estar, la miraba y cuando yo entraba en su campo visual la sonreía. Ya sabes, ese tipo de cosas que se hacen cuando te sientes atraído por una persona -Expliqué. Apoyé el codo sobre el reposabrazos y la barbilla sobre los dedos de mi mano.

-¿Y mi madre qué hizo? -Preguntó Harry.

-Nada- Potter alzó ambas cejas- Absolutamente nada. Al principio pensé que me ignoraba deliberadamente lo cual consiguió divertir mucho a mis amigos y cabrearme. Sin embargo recapacité y tomé distancia. Las serpientes acechan a sus presas antes de devorarlas, ese fue mi pensamiento. Así que me tomé un tiempo para estudiar a Lily. Tenía un horario muy estricto y unas amistades muy fijas a pesar de ser cordial y amable con prácticamente todo el mundo … - Hice un pequeña pausa –En ese tiempo de observación me di cuenta de algo. No es que Lily me ignorara. Simplemente no se había dado cuenta de nada. Vivía en su mundo, un mundo que luego supe que sólo abría a unos pocos y el resto desaparecía para ella. Así pues, decidí que lo mejor sería un encuentro directo con ella ...

-¿Era soñadora? -Harry me miraba con intensidad ignorando el hecho de que pretendía seguir con la historia. Asentí lentamente en respuesta-

-Así me la imaginaba … Dígame más cosas sobre ella-

Me mantuve en silencio durante unos segundos. Describir a Lily … Esto era difícil. Con los años había ido adquiriendo una visión global de ella pero aún así, expresarlo con palabras era complicado.

-Pues … -Me aclaré la garganta – Ella era alegre, cariñosa, extremista. Con Lily era blanco o negro, el gris no solía servirle. Era muy fácil enfadarla, tenía un pronto muy explosivo aunque se controlaba bastante bien en público. Infantil, maníatica, detallista, se fijaba muchísimo en los detalles. Odiaba las cosas dulces, excepto el dulce de leche y siempre tomaba el café frío. Cantaba, tenía una voz celestial, aunque era una pésima dibujante. Tenía una cierta obsesión con los abrazos, al menos una vez al día me abrazaba … -Mi voz se apagó al tiempo que una ínfima sonrisa aparecía en mi rostro.

No había terminado, ni mucho menos, aún quedaban muchas cosas que decir de ella sin embargo se había formado un nudo en mi garganta que me impedía continuar.

-¿Cómo era un abrazo suyo? - Apreté los labios al escuchar la voz de Harry, ahora algo aguda.

-Era … Cálido, te hacía sentir como en casa –Tragué saliva, estaba describiendo sensaciones que no había sentido desde que ella se fue -Como si ese fuera el lugar al que pertenecía.

Me llevé el puño a los labios y volví a aclararme la garganta. Tras eso continué con el relato.

* * *

_Era un viernes por la noche, los pasillos de Hogwarts estaban apenas iluminados por la luz de la luna si había alguna ventana o por las antorchas que se encendían a mi paso. En media hora todos los alumnos deberían estar en sus respectivas salas comunes._

_Era cuestión de tiempo. Evans pasaría por ahí camino hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Mis oídos captaron el sonido de pasos. Pasos rápidos y ligeros. Me pegué a la pared quedando oculto por la oscuridad. _

_Minutos después Evans pasó por delante de mí sin si quiera percatarse de mi presencia. Una vez pasó de largo agité mi varita haciendo que la mochila que cargaba en un hombro se rompiera y todos los libros cayeran al suelo. _

_Murmuró una maldición y se agachó para recogerlos. Me acerqué sigilosamente y me agaché a su lado. Estiré una mano para ayudarla. Evans soltó un pequeño grito y se levantó dando un paso hacia atrás._

_-¡Malfoy! Casi me matas del susto … - Dijo mirándome, intentando tranquilazarse._

_-Discúlpame, Evans. Sólo quería ayudarte -Respondí con un tono suave, amable. Sin ningún rastro de la arrogancia y la superioridad con la que siempre me había dirigido a ella._

_-No es necesario- Respondió Evans, frunciendo el ceño. El conjunto de su rostro era una mirada seria. Sacó su varita y con un suave giro de muñeca todos los libros volaron a sus brazos._

_-¿Dónde ibas?- Dije poniéndome en pie. Esto no estaba yendo como esperaba._

_-¿Y a ti qué te importa?- Apreté los puños para no darle una mala contestación._

_-Soy prefecto, debo recordarte que dentro de un cuarto de hora estar por los pasillos está prohibido- Metí las manos en los bolsillos y di un par de pasos hacia ella._

_-Conozco a la perfección el reglamento de Hogwarts, Malfoy. Gracias y buenas noches- Sin más Evans giró y continuó su camino. Con pasos largos me puse a su altura. _

_-Como prefecto también es mi deber cuidar del bienestar de todos los alumnos así como de que se cumplen las normas, así que te acompañaré a tu sala común- La pelirroja giró la cabeza para mirarme con ambas cejas alzadas. Soltó una carcajada._

_-¿Te has golpeado la cabeza, Malfoy?-_

_-No … -Había llegado el momento. El momento de contar mi perfecto argumento que explicaba mi cambio de actitud. Y debía ser totalmente convincente- Es sólo que me he dado cuenta de que me precipité al juzgarte. Quiero enmendar mi error y hacer bien las cosas. Podríamos comenzar de cero, conocernos, ser amigos …_

_Evans volvió a reír apretando los libros contra su pecho. El cuadro de la Señora Gorda empezó a tomar forma a lo lejos. _

_-Mira, no sé qué es lo que te pasa pero espero que te dure hasta mañana por la tarde así Gryffindor tendrá aún más fácil ganar a Slytherin mañana en el partido quidditch –Paramos la marcha al llegar al cuadro._

_-Vamos a aplastaros ...- Apreté los labios reprimiendo las palabras "sangre sucia" - ... Querida -Completé finalmente-_

_-Ya lo veremos- Evans me sonrió de una forma claramente forzada._

_-Hagamos algo, si ganamos, que lo haremos, quedamos tú y yo el día que yo diga. No podrás echarte atrás. Y si gana Gryffindor … Bueno eso no va a pasar- Dije con total seguridad, sonriendo._

_-Si gana Gryffindor … -Se mantuvo en silencio durante un segundo -Tendrás que pasar toda una tarde con Arthur Weasley. No podrás echarte atrás- Mi sonrisa se congeló sin embargo debía arriesgarme._

_-Hecho -Respondí- Buenas noches, Evans._

_-Adiós- Respondió ella una vez había empezado a caminar, alejándome de ella._

_Tenía que tener un seria charla con el resto del equipo de quidditch. Teníamos que ganar sí o sí. A cualquier precio._

* * *

Como siempre todos los reviews son bien recibidos. Se os quiere :)


	4. Capítulo tres

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de la gran J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

_**Capítulo tres**_

_**Que una conquista te derrote y que una derrota te conquiste.**_

* * *

_El día siguiente amaneció con una capa de nubes grises cubriendo el cielo. Caí una fina y continua lluvia. Los equipos de Gryffindor y Slytherin ya sobrevolaban el campo. _

_Recorrí con la mirada las gradas de Gryffindor. Sinceramente no esperaba poder encontrar a Evans. El conjunto era una muchedumbre exaltada, animando a Gryffindor, cubierta de la lluvia por capuchas, gorros y algún que otro paraguas. Sin embargo ahí estaba sentada en la grada sin nada que la cubriera de la lluvia. Era la única sentada a parte de los profesores. Pero incluso estos tenían toda su atención puesta en el campo. Evans estaba reclinada hacia atrás mirando al cielo. Me acerqué un poco más, sobrevolando la grada. No, tenía los ojos cerrados. Estaba ahí sentada … ¿Disfrutando de la lluvia? Me alejé a gran velocidad cuando una amiga suya le sacudió levemente el brazo y la instó a unirse a la marabunta._

_Minutos después comenzó el partido y todos mis sentidos se centraron en él. Pero no podía disfrutar del juego. El deseo de ganar era algo innato en mí pero ahora era una obligación. Algo que tenía que conseguir de cualquier forma. Sentía la presión sobre mis hombros a pesar de que Slytherin estaba por delante en el marcador aunque sólo por un par de tantos._

_De repente se produjo una exclamación general en las gradas. Potter volaba en picado en dirección al suelo. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa. Había localizado la snicth. El buscador de Slytherin pronto siguió su estela. Al ponerse a su altura intentó derribar a Potter mas este no sólo consiguió mantenerse sobre su escoba sino volver a ganar algo de ventaja. _

_Estaba notablemente nervioso. Sentía las venas de mis sienes latir. A gran velocidad volé hasta uno de los golpeadores le arrebaté el bate y golpeé una bludger directa hacia Potter. Sin embargo este frenó en el último momento, rezagándose, y por ende el que se llevó el golpe de lleno fue el buscador de mi propio equipo._

_Sentí que me quedaba frío según mi compañero cayó al suelo y Potter se hacía con la snitch. De la completa estupefacción pase a la furia hacia mí mismo. Descendí sin mirar a ninguno de los integrantes de mi equipo y una vez mis pies tocaron el suelo fui hacia el vestuario de Slytherin. Allí lancé mi escoba contra la pared para después sentarme y enterrar el rostro en mis manos._

_Había metido la pata hasta el fondo. La había cagado pero bien. Y no podía decir qué era lo peor de todo lo que conllevaba haber perdido el partido y la forma en la que se había perdido._

_Al escuchar pasos bajé las manos. Apoyé los antebrazos sobre mis muslos con la mirada fija en el suelo. Lo sabía. El resto del equipo me miraba pero nadie se atrevía a decirme nada ni se atrevería nunca. Sabían lo que les convenía._

_Uno a uno fueron abandonando el lugar pero yo me quedé allí sentado dejando pasar el tiempo. No quería ver a nadie cuando saliera de allí. Mas al abandonar el campo alguien me esperaba bajo la fina manta de lluvia. Evans. Resoplé sin poder evitarlo. _

_-Dime cuando tengo que cumplir con mi apuesta y déjame tranquilo, por favor- Dije al estar a su lado con tono duro pero calmado. Lo cual en ese momento era un gran logro._

_-¡Genial idea la de golpear a tu propio buscador, Malfoy! -La voz de Sirius Black se oyó alejada pero con claridad -¡Brillante!_

_Giré con la clara intención de cerrar la boca al chucho de una maldición pero Evans me agarró de la muñeca, lo cual hizo que me congelara. Miré el lugar por donde me agarraba y me solté rápidamente._

_-No merece la pena- Me dijo Evans mientras se cruzaba de brazos._

_-Ahorratelo ¿Quieres?- Respondí tras un resoplido._

_-Fue un buen movimiento, Malfoy. En estas cosas siempre hay riesgo y justamente tu buena jugada coincidió con uno de esos pocos momentos de lucidez mental de Potter. De haberte salido bien habrías ganado- Examiné su cara buscando rastros de burla mas no los encontré. Parecía que sus palabras eran sinceras._

_-En fin -Continuó- Aunque tu jugada fuera sabia has perdido así que mañana a las cinco en las cocinas te verás con Weasley._

_-Allí estaré -Reanudé mi camino. Ahora mismo no me veía capaz de ser amable con ella por mucho más tiempo._

_Desgraciadamente el tiempo voló y como si sólo hubieran pasado minutos me encontré frente a la entrada a las cocinas para desperdiciar mi tiempo con Weasley. Yo compartiendo tiempo y espacio con ese sucio pelirrojo. La situación me asqueaba hasta límites insospechados. _

_Al entrar me encontré a Weasley sentado en una mesa y a Evans apoyada en una encimera. Varios elfos domésticos pululaban por el lugar. Oh, no me había parado a pesar en eso. También iba a estar rodeado de elfos. Perfecto. Simplemente perfecto. La sangre sucia había pensado en cada detalle._

_-Hola, Malfoy- Me saludó Evans con una sonrisa. Yo me limité a inclinar la cabeza– Vamos, no te quedes ahí de pie, siéntate –Ella señaló una silla en frente de Weasley._

_-Estoy bien aquí, gracias -Respondí de forma forzada._

_La vi subir los hombros –Vendré en un rato -Después empezó a caminar hacia mí._

_-¿Cuánto va a ser ese rato exactamente?- Intervino por primera vez Weasley._

_-El suficiente para que … No haya asesinatos -Respondió mientras se giraba y caminaba de espaldas._

_-Si le mato se consideraría un favor a la humanidad no un asesinato- Weasley estrechó los ojos mirándome._

_Ella por su parte volvió a girar y al pasar por mi lado añadió en un susurro- Un gran favor a la humanidad, en efecto-_

_Giré la cabeza para mirarla con una ceja alzada ¿A qué venía eso?_

_-¿Por qué no os tomáis esto como una oportunidad para acercar posturas?- Dijo Evans cuando ya estaba en la salida. Inclinó la cabeza mirándonos alternativamente- Pasadlo … Bien- La última palabra tuvo una entonación interrogativa demostrando que dudaba que eso fuera posible. Lo dudábamos todos a decir verdad._

_-Malfoy ...- Empezó Weasley, una vez Lily se hubo ido._

_-Ni lo intentes- Respondí de forma cortante y tras resoplar tomé asiento. Esto se me iba a hacer eterno._

* * *

_Una hora y media después la puerta de las cocinas volvió a abrirse. Diez minutos más y me habría quedado dormido sobre la mesa. Evans entró por la puerta y Weasley se levantó como un resorte y salió._

_Lily se quedó mirando la puerta y después se acercó a mí -¿Se lo has hecho pasar muy mal?_

_-Pues no. Ha sido listo y no me ha dirigido la palabra -Respiré hondo, relajando mi postura- Una hora y media de tedio y aburrimiento ¿Contenta?_

_-No, la verdad- Respondió mientras se sentaba delante de mí._

_-No puede ser … ¿Realmente decías en serio lo de acercar posturas?- Me reí burlón._

_-Pues sí … Esa era mi idea. Eso fue lo que le dije a él para convencerle de que viniera-_

_-¿Convencerle? Es tu amigo, con pedírselo … -Mi voz se fue apagando según veía la expresión de Evans ganar sorpresa y diversión. La palabras que me susurró antes de que se fuera volvieron a mi cabeza._

_-Tú … No te llevas bien con Weasley … - Susurré a punto de entrar en shock ¿En qué momento el mundo había dejado de girar en la dirección correcta?_

_Evans empezó a reírse –¡No le trago, Malfoy! -Siguió riéndose -¿Qué pasa? ¿Sólo a un Slytherin sangre pura puede sentarle como una patada en el estómago Arthur Weasley?_

_-Pues … ¿Sí?- Ese posibilidad no estaba en mi cabeza. Sacudí la cabeza reorganizando mis ideas para poner en su interior un nuevo concepto "Lily Evans, sangre sucia, gryffindor … ¡Pelirroja! No soporta a Arthur Weasley." La idea mi chirriaba pero ahí estaba verdadera y sólida._

_-Entonces … No te cae bien Weasley … -Continué –Pero querías que yo mejorara mi relación con él ¿No es eso algo hipócrita querida?_

_-No … Porque tus razones para odiar a Weasley no son iguales a las mías- Respondió cruzándose de brazos._

_-Ilumíname- Con un ademán de mi mano le indiqué que se explicara._

_-Yo le conozco, he hablado y hablo con él, en cierta forma convivo con él. Y cuando comparto mi espacio con él le trato de forma cordial y amable no con insultos y burlas. Me cae mal pero no por eso voy a tratarle mal. Sin embargo tú echaste una mirada a su ropa gastada y a su amor por los muggles y con eso te bastó. Y a pesar de lo mucho que me saca de mis casillas debo reconocer que Arthur es buen chico. Irritante pero un buen chico después de todo – La escuché atentamente. Veía su punto, lo que me quería hacer ver. Y me daba exactamente igual aunque por supuesto no se lo iba a demostrar._

_-¿Qué te hace pensar que eso fue lo que hice con Weasley?-_

_-Eso fue lo que hiciste conmigo-_

_-Pero quiero arreglarlo-_

_-¿Y por qué conmigo sí y con Weasley no? -Touché. Me había pillado absolutamente._

_-Poco a poco, querida …-_

_-Ya … - Respondió con el ceño fruncido y se levantó._

_-Me ha gustado hablar contigo … ¿Para cuando otra oportunidad para seguir arreglándolo?- Dije viéndola alejarse. Me miró por encima del hombro._

_-Tal vez … Algún día de la semana que viene- Sonreí, esto marchaba._

_-¿Qué día?-_

_-Yo te buscaré, Malfoy- Tras esas palabras inclinó la cabeza y salió ..._

* * *

Un tremendo ataque de tos hizo que tuviera que interrumpir la narración. Guardé el pañuelo con el que me había tapado la boca y saqué del bolsillo un vial. Di un largo trago y respiré hondo recuperando el aliento.

Después miré a Potter y suspiré –Suéltalo de una vez- Dije dejando caer la cabeza sobre el sofá.

-¿Qué?- Le oí preguntar con un tono de sorpresa mal fingido.

-Tienes la misma expresión de Lily cuando quería decir algo pero guardaba silencio- Respondí con los ojos cerrados.

-Mi madre y Arthur ...-

-Sí … Weasley tenía un don para ponerla nerviosa … Y ahora mismo estás pensando en tu amistad con ¿Weasley seis? -Abrí los ojos y le miré -He perdido la cuenta de cuántos son …- Suspiré- Supongo que eso no hubiera sido un problema para ella pero tú relación con la niña Weasley … Eso seguramente la hubiera infartado … -Torcí los labios, pensativo -Aunque creo que de haber seguido ella viva todo sería muy distinto. Tal vez ni si quiera te hubieras juntado con Ron Weasley – Terminé subiendo los hombros-

-Todo hubiera sido muy distinto sin duda ...- Acordó Harry y después añadió- Deduzco que mi madre te buscó.

-Así es ...-

* * *

_Viernes de la semana siguiente. Ya empezaba a dudar de que Evans fuera a buscarme. Lo cual implicaría tener que buscarla yo. Otra vez. Yo. Humillante. Sin embargo no me iba a quedar otra si quería ganar. _

_Regresaba a la sala común después de terminar la ronda por el colegio. No había nadie fuera de la cama. O eso creía. Divisé una figura apoyada en la pared justo al lado de la entrada a las mazmorras. Según me acercaba descubrí los colores de Gryffindor en la túnica y una larga melena pelirroja. _

_-Buenas noches- Me saludó Evans una vez estuve a su lado._

_-Buenas noches- Respondí, mirándola._

_-Bueno … ¿Qué hacemos?-Dijo Evans alejándose unos pasos de la pared._

_-Tengo una idea, sígueme- Empecé a caminar en dirección contraria a las mazmorras, en concreto hacia las escaleras. Un rato después y tras subir varios pisos y recorrer varios pasillos frené en un corredo, desierto en apariencia._

_Tras un minuto apareció una puerta. La abrí y dejé paso a Evans para después entrar yo._

_Nos encontrábamos en una sala decorada en tonos verdes, grises y negros. Los sofás eran de este último color. En el lado derecho había una chimenea en la que crepitaba el fuego y delante de ella una mesa con un tablero de ajedrez y dos sillas, una en frente de la otra._

_-Supongo que así más o menos es la sala común de Slytherin- Comentó Evans paseando por el lugar._

_-Supones bien- Respondí mientras me sentaba en una de las sillas, en el lado de las figuras negras._

_-¿Vamos a jugar al ajedrez?- Preguntó acercándose._

_-Sí. Sabes jugar ¿No?-_

_-Claro que sé jugar-_

_-Perfecto, pero hagámoslo un poco más interesante. Por cada figura que me comas yo te contaré algo sobre mí y por cada una que te coma yo a ti deberás hacer lo mismo- Evans sonrió mientras se quitaba la túnica y la dejaba sobre el respaldo de la silla._

_-Bien- Respondió y se sentó._

_-Blancas mueven primero- Evans miró durante unos segundos el tablero y luego a mí._

_-Peón a C4-_

_El juego comenzó de forma fluida. Y fue ella la primera en comerme una ficha. Un movimiento que en verdad la perjudicaba más que la favorecía._

_-Acabas de meter la pata- Le hice saber levantando la mirada del tablero._

_-¿Tú crees? -Sonrió y se hizo hacia atrás en su asiento- Vamos, tienes que contarme algo de ti._

_Tomé aire para contar una gran mentira -El primer amigo verdadero que tuve … Ya sabes, de esos en los que confías ciegamente … Era … Hijo de muggles. Me traicionó. Y bueno desde entonces … Me comporto así._

_Evans me miró fijamente y frunció los labios –Las traiciones … Marcan mucho. Lo siento._

_-Bueno eso ya pasó … Caballo a B4- Dos movimientos después yo le comí una pieza a ella._

_-Te toca- Dije esperando que hablara. _

_-Verás … -Su voz había adoptado un matiz grave. Como si me fuera a contar algo importante. Me incliné ligeramente hacia delante- En verdad yo … -Continuó- Soy adoptada. Mis padres muggles me adoptaron a los pocos meses de nacer –Ella también se echó un poco hacia delante según hablaba- Mis padres biológicos … Eran magos, los dos. Soy sangre pura._

_-Eso es mentira- Prácticamente gruñí._

_-¡Igual que lo tuyo!- Exclamó mientras volvía a dejarse caer sobre la silla._

_Me apoyé en el reposabrazos disimulando a la perfección mi enfado. Al parecer Evans no era tan tonta como creía._

_-Voy a contarte algo que sí es verdad- Dijo- Siempre o casi siempre sé cuando me están mintiendo. Es como un don. Como ahora o como cuando aquella noche de la apuesta me dijiste que querías "hacer las cosas bien" -Abrí la boca para rebatir eso -No te esfuerces, Malfoy. Estoy aquí ¿Es lo que querías no?_

_La observé con el ceño fruncido. Si sabía que era mentira ¿Por qué demonios había aceptado la apuesta? ¿Por qué estaba aquí?_

_Antes de que pudiera decir nada ella continuó con la partida. Una parte de mi mente estaba en el ajedrez. La otra le daba continuamente vueltas a la mismo ¿Se habría enteraba de la apuesta por un casual remoto? ¿Planeaba Evans algo?_

_Mientras jugábamos nos contábamos cosas superfluas de cada uno. Ella me había dicho cosas como que le gustaba la lluvia, que odiaba que la despertaran encendiendo la luz y que era la cantante de un grupo. Yo le había dicho que montaba a caballo, que tocaba el piano, que no dejaba que nadie me tocara el pelo … En fin, tonterías sobre ella que no interesaban nada pero que tenía que grabar en la memoria, sólo por si acaso, y cosas sobre mí que no estaba seguro de que le interesaran._

_-Mueve de una vez, querida. Voy a ganarte hagas a lo que hagas- Comenté mientras la observaba. Miraba concentrada el tablero, la luz del fuego jugaba con las tonalidades de su pelo recogido. Su piel era lechosa con algo de color en las mejillas. _

_La escuché pronunciar su movimiento mas yo estaba ocupado en admitir, aunque sólo fuera en mi mente, que Lily Evans era una mujer guapa. Físicamente hablando por supuesto. Mis ojos bajaron de sus orbes esmeraldas hasta sus labios que se movían y sólo entonces capté lo que decía …_

_-Jaque mate-_

_-¿¡Qué!?- De un movimiento rápido me incliné sobre el tablero, apoyando las manos sobre la mesa- No puede ser- Pero lo era. Mi rey acababa de dejar caer su espada. _

_-Lo es, Malfoy. Descuidaste a la reina. Nunca hay que dejar de lado a la reina. El rey siempre se queda cojo sin ella –Respondió ella mientras estiraba los brazos._

_Me llevé una mano a la boca controlando el impulso de lanzar el tablero al fuego._

_-¿Por qué?- Pregunté al ver que se levantaba y volvía a ponerse la túnica._

_-¿Por que, qué?- Dijo ella mirándome confusa._

_-¿Por qué estás aquí si crees que te he mentido?- Tenía que saberlo. No había jugado bien por estar pensando en eso. Ahora necesitaba saberlo._

_-Por alguna razón que no quieres decirme y que mi intuición me dice que no es precisamente buena, quieres acercarte a mí. Eso me hizo pensar … ¿Por qué desaprovechar la oportunidad? Soy curiosa. Mucho. Siento curiosidad por ti. Y si nos vemos voy a conocerte. Y aunque tus intenciones sean malas hacia mí, estamos en Hogwarts. No puedes matarme, ni torturarme ni nada de eso ¿Qué es lo peor que puedes hacer? ¿Darme la puñalada cuando crea que eres mi amigo? Puedo con eso – Se deshizo la coleta y continuó –A parte hay algo más importante que mi curiosidad. Y es el hecho de que vas a conocerme. Quieras o no. Si seguimos viéndonos acabarás conociéndome. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, eso cambie la forma en la que me ves a mí y al resto de nacidos de muggles. Puede que pierda el tiempo e incluso salga mal parada pero creo que … Merece la pena intentarlo-_

_Cuando terminó de hablar suspiró. Yo la miraba sin saber qué decir. Era uno de esos pocos momentos de mi vida en los que me había quedado sin palabras. Por un lado Evans me parecía una estúpida pero veía que tenía razón. Quisiera o no iba a acabar por conocerla ¿Y si eso cambiaba algo? Hasta ahora todo lo que había visto de ella era algo que jamás hubiera esperado. Sin embargo esas ideas volaron de mi mente al segundo. Era una sangre sucia. Eso no lo cambiaría nada jamás._

_-¿Nos vemos el próximo viernes aquí cuando termines la ronda?-_

_Asentí lentamente y Liliana se marchó sin decir nada más._


End file.
